The Lost God
by Featherflower
Summary: Liza thinks she is just an ordinary girl who is way to good at getting into trouble. Until she winds up on a quest with two people she's barely met.
1. Chapter 1

(Hi! I hope you enjoy this! I've been working on it since summer and it's not done yet!)  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!  
Prologue  
"Our brother has nerve, hiding that girl from us for thirteen years! I ought to blast them both!" A voice boomed out in the middle of an almost empty court room. "Brother, you wouldn't blast our niece before she even knows who her father is, even if we know!" Another voice, slightly quieter than the first reasoned. "Her father has been spending every day with her for thirteen years. She knows quite well who he is brother." The first voice replied, his words full of scorn. "Not hardly. Our brother has done an excellent job disguising himself. It took us twelve years to find him. The girl knows nothing, or the monsters would have already killed her." The second voice was trying to get his brother to see reason. Thankfully, it worked. "True. But I will not be so kind next time, brother.

Chapter 1  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO  
I woke up with the feeling of being watched. I didn't think much of it. For the past month I'd had those feelings. I looked at my clock. 4 o'clock! My dad always called me at seven. Why was I awake at four? I laid back down on my pillow, but I couldn't sleep. It was a school day. My second day at my new school, but it was May. I had gotten expelled for accidentally causing our tour guide to explode during our tour of the Manitoba Museum. I had tried to explain that she attacked me and I hit her with my hair clip, but no one believed me. I hadn't told my dad. I let the school explain it, but they said I had been carrying a knife! I didn't understand how I didn't get arrested , but when ever I asked about the tour guide, no one knew who I was talking about. According to the school, I had been carrying a deadly weapon, but hadn't hurt anyone. Still, I got expelled. My dad hadn't been very surprised or upset. He knew it was coming. With ADHD and dyslexia, my grades and luck weren't very good. At my old school, I had the record of the most in- school suspension and the most out of school suspension. Whenever I gave my dad one of those notes, he'd look at me and say "Liza, these things are bound to happen with me as your father." But he would never explain further.  
"Liza! Time for school!" My dad called. My room was in the basement, so he had to yell for me to hear him. Again I felt watched. I got dressed in our stupidly hot uniform, which was a yellow long sleeve shirt, a blue skirt, yellow leggings and blue Uggs. Way to colourful for my goth personality. Then I ran downstairs. While I munched on some toast, my dad sat and read the paper. Then I heard my friend Alex at the door. "Gotta go!" I called to my dad as I ran out the door. I was wearing my hair clip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**  
" So, how are you today? Alex asked. He was walking with crutches, just like yesterday. I barely knew him, but he had asked to walk me to school. " Good, you?" I asked. Clearly not the answer he wanted. "Fine. " He said. Then he pulled out a phone, called a taxi and arranged to meet it two miles from hear at eight. It was seven thirty. "Let's get running." He said. He sounded so serious that I didn't argue.  
We arrived just in time. We hoped in the taxi and Alex said "How much for you to take us to the airport?" "Hundred bucks." The man replied. "Where are we going?" I asked. "New York City." He replied. "Why?" I demanded. "You'll see. Your dad already knows." He said. I didn't press him anymore. I sat and waited to get to the airport.  
We finally arrived at the airport. We sat down and I looked at Alex and asked, "Okay, why are we going to New York?" "Not here, not now." He answered. He kept looking around like he thought someone was following us. He went to book our flight. "Don't we need to go through security?" I asked him, deciding that I need a couple questions answered, since he wouldn't tell me why we were going to New York. "No." He said. " Mortals are easy to convince." I don't think he meant for me to hear that last part, so I took pity on him and didn't ask about it. Instead I asked "What flight are we on?" "Nine o'clock." He said. It was eight thirty. "Your kidding." I said. " Nope. Wait hear." He said. Then he ran off. I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**  
"Liza wake up! The plane is leaving in ten minutes!"" Huh..." Alex looked frantic. I stood up. "Then lets go!" We got to the plane entrance just in time. The flight attendant gave the big demonstration thingie. Then we were on our way. "So why are we going to New York City?" I asked. "I can't tell you at the moment" he answered. "Tell me or so help me I'll call my dad." I threatened. "I'll tell you in New York" he said. "You'd better" I said. We sat there for a long time. Finally, the pilot announced that we would be landing. Alex handed me a stick of gum. "Here. Chew this to keep your ears from popping." He said. I took the gum and popped it in my mouth. "Ewwww! You buy Mango flavored gum!?" I exclaimed. Several people laughed. Alex looked hurt. "What's wrong with mangoes?" He asked. "They taste gross in gum." I replied. "Oh well. Just chew it." He said to me as he started chewing on a piece. We landed five minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**  
We left the airport without a problem. Then Alex hailed another taxi. We climbed in. "Now listen, I don't want to possibly fight monsters, so I'll let Chiron tell you at camp." He said once he told the driver to take us to 3.141 Farm Road, in the Long Island sound. "Wait. Chiron from the Greek myths?" I asked, praying that I was wrong. "Yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet. Your dad said your mom is Aphrodite, lady of the doves, the goddess if love." He said. "Impossible! I don't even like doves!" I said. "Plus, I'm a Christian!" "Your dad said it would make your life difficult." He said. "Have you been stalking me!?" I demanded. "Since you were five years old as a favor to your dad." He replied. I punched in the nose and it started to bleed. "That's why I always felt watched!" I all but screamed. "That and monsters and quite possibly Olympians have been watching you." He said, trying to stop his bloody nose. "We're here!" He said. He paid the taxi and we got out. We headed for a pine tree that seemed to have a dragon around it and the Golden Fleece hanging from it. The moment we past the tree I fainted


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**  
{So, hero. You have made it to camp. Do you think that you are safe? Do you think you can escape danger in the petty camp? You will have to leave to fulfill your quest. But I suppose you want a prophecy.  
You shall fall into the endless hole,  
And barely survive with your soul,  
You shall wake the lost one from his sleep,  
Yet risk it all diving into the deep.}  
I woke with a start and got a spoonful of something dropped on me. "You're awake!" Alex exclaimed. He stood up, and instead of pants, his legs were goat legs! "You're a satyr!?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "Now I have to go get Chiron. Don't eat or drink anything. I'll be right back." He ran off. I stayed there. There were a few other people in he room. Most of them had casts or bloody bandages on. I looked around and tried to stay awake. My mouth felt dry. The auras around everyone looked fairly strong, but one person in the far beds aura was way to weak, almost gone. He had messy, raven black hair and was built like a swimmer, strong yet still slim. He was about average height, and had a girl with blond hair and grey eyes tending to him. She was doing her best, but it wasn't helping very much. It took effort, but I stood up and walked over to the bed. I could hear the girl muttering. "Percy. Wake up! Please wake up! I know Chiron says your dead but you can't be! I was fighting the drakon with you! You can't be dead!" I decided to speak. "He isn't dead, just close. Move over and let me help." The girl looked at me. "Are you the new one? Your name is Liza, right?" She said. She didn't seem to wonder why I thought I could help. She looked willing to try anything. "I'm Annabeth. If you can help Percy, then please do." She said. I walked over. His aura was almost gone, and I could SEE him dying. On impulse, I said, "Stop! You will not have his soul." To my surprise, it worked. His aura started strengthening. Annabeth stepped up. "Thanks. I think I can take it from here." Clearly she could see he improvement to. She got back to work just as a centaur walked in and said, "Well, how did you do that, Liza?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**  
I looked at the centaur. "Are you Chiron?" I asked boldly. "I see Alex failed to keep everything from you." He said. In spite of that fact that I hated him, I didn't want to get him in trouble. "I forced him to!" I said. "Don't get mad at him!" "It's not me getting mad, it's Mr. D getting mad." He said. "Mr. D? Who's he?" I asked. "Dionysus, God of wine." He answered. "Your taking this very calmly, for a Christian" he continued. "Well, I have to accept this, because my mothe..." I stopped. "How can my mom be Aphrodite, when my dad always said everything was because of him, not my mom?!" I asked, half hoping that he would say that my dad was my Godly parent. "I don't know, my child, I really don't. No one but your parents know. But you should be claimed at the campfire, because of the agreement the Olympians have with Percy." He said. "Let's go talk to Mr. D."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO  
I was positive that I would hate this Mr. D, so I didn't have very high hopes about this visit. When I saw a pudgy man with a red face and a can of diet coke on his hand, I leaned over and asked Chiron, "Who's he?" "He, number one, has ears, and number two, is Mr. D, and I run this camp until Dear Old Dad says otherwise." The pudgy man answered. "Sorry sir." I answered, trying to get on his good side. "Of course you are. You all say your sorry to avoid being strangled by grape vines!" He said. "No sir. I am sorry to have offended the great and powerful Lord Dionysus. I have heard many stories of your greatness. You are my favorite Olympian." I said, laying the flattery on thick. I think Chiron could tell, but Mr. D looked fooled. "Oh! I'm flattered! Your favorite Olympian! Fancy that! Perhaps not all Heroes are so bad as Peter Johnson!" He said. Chiron leaned down and whispered, "Mr. D insists on pretending he doesn't know the campers names. Peter Johnson is what he calls Percy Jackson." Out loud he said. "Dionysus, I have good news. Liza, who is right hear with me, has saved Percy Jackson, whom we thought was dead." "He almost was! His aura was almost faded, so I walked over and said, Stop! You will not have this soul!" I put in. "Strange, because healing is not a power of Aphrodite." Chiron said. "Pity. I would have preferred that you had let this Peter Johnson die.!" Mr. D said. "Mr. D, Percy has been coming here for four years. Don't pretend not to know him." Chiron said. "I can pretend to not know anyone I choose Chiron. Now, what do you want?" Mr. D sounded bored. "Well, I just wanted to tell you about Liza, suspected daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron said. "I will have Annabeth show her around and then to the Hermes cabin. It will take her mind off of Percy." "Fine. I don't care. Just make sure Liza is taken care of." As we walked away, I heard him muttering about not all heroes being so bad. "Annabeth!" He called. She came running out of where Percy was and said, "Yes Chiron?" "Take Liza on a tour and then show her to the Hermes cabin." He told her. " Yes Chiron." She said, but she looked reluctant to leave Percy. Once Chiron had left, I said "Just take me to the cabin. I'll get someone else to give me a tour." "Thanks!" She said, looking relieved. She took me to an old looking cabin. "There. The Hermes cabin. With any luck, you'll be out of there after the campfire, so don't get to comfortable. And be warned. The Hermes cabin is famous for there tricks, and they're all really good thieves. So watch your back!" With that, she took off towards where we came from.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO  
I walked up and knocked on the door. Two boys answered it. One of them called "Newbie! Everyone settle down!" A rush of events then happened. A boy tried to squirt one of the guys that were standing in front of me with shaving cream, but missed and got me instead. "Sorry!" He called, just as someone else splashed a bucket of water on me. "Oops!" She called and ran off. Then, one of the boys in front of me called again. "EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! SERENA, GO GET SOME TOWELS FOR THE GIRL YOU DUMPED WATER ON!" "Yes Travis." The rest of them started cleaning the cabin. One of the asked, "regular or undetermined?" "Undetermined." Travis answered. "Aaww!" The entire cabin groaned. "Hey! I don't want any complaining! Get back to cleaning the cabin! We aren't being last in inspection this time!" The boy said. "Yes Connor." Then Serena came back with towels. "Here you go. Sorry I got you instead of Travis." She said. I toweled off and wished I had a pair of dry clothes. "Hi! I'm Travis and this is my brother Connor! We're the cabin leaders. Welcome to the Hermes cabin. Have you had a tour yet?" Travis asked. "No." I answered. "Okay then! Connor will give you a tour while I supervises cleanup." He said. "With pleasure." His voice was charming. "I would be honored to show her around the camp." He said. "Okay." I agreed. "But can I get a change of clothes first?" Connor laughed. "Of course. I'll go nick you some from the camp store. Any preferences for the lovely lady?" he asked, like he was some sort of gentleman. "Nope!" I told him. "Alrighty then! Be right back!" He took off. I stood in the door and waited for Connor to come back. "Liza, you can have that spot on the rug. Sorry, but we're short on room." Travis told me. "That's okay!" I said, remembering that I would probably not be in here after the campfire. Then Connor came back. "Here you go." He said and handed me some clothes, a sleeping bag and some toiletries. "I noticed you didn't have anything with you, so I grabbed you some other things to. I think they'll fit." He said. "Thanks." I ran off to to change somewhere other than the doorway.  
Once I was done changing, I headed back to the door were Connor and Travis. And on the topic of Connor, I could be his half sister! Maybe he could afford to flirt a little less. "You're back! By the way, I didn't catch your name." He gushed. I could tell it was Connor because of the SOPPY look on his face and the fact that he was cooing like a dove. "My name is Liza. And you're Connor, right?" Instantly, a bout of laughter erupted from the boy I front of me. "I told you I could fool her if I acted like a dove! Liza could be your half sister! You could afford to flirt a little less Connor!" The boy that I now knew was actually Travis said. Connor turned beet red. The rest of the cabin still hadn't stopped laughing. "Real smooth Connor!" One of them yelled. "Travis and Daniel, did you have to do that with her standing there? Now she knows!" He looked really embarrassed, so of course I had to bug him about it. "Oh, I already knew. Connor, you kept that hidden as well as an elephant hidden behind a street lamp. Not to mention your as smooth as a brick!" I exclaimed. Connor groaned. "Travis, you take Liza on her tour. I hear Percy's better. I think I'll have him drown me in the toilet." Connor said. "And if he won't, I'll get Katie to strangle me with the strawberry plants. She'll probably love to." All Travis said in response was, "Tell Katie hi for me, because I know for a fact that Percy won't drown you." Then he lead me out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**  
"And these are the Pegasus stables. The all black one is Blackjack. He's the only one that the campers can't ride, because he's Percy's. He saved him from my half brother Luke, so now he is like Percy's personal slave." Travis was saying. We were at our last stop, and I was STARVING. Then he brought me back to the cabin. A conch shell horn thing was blown. "Everybody line up for dinner!" Both Connor and Travis said. We all lined up, with me at the back of the line. When we got there, we all got our meal, and then walked up to these weird fire things, where everyone scraped part of their meal in. When I did, the air instantly smelled of rotten eggs. I walked away and started to eat my dinner.  
After dinner, I went back to the cabin. I stayed on my spot of the rug. Then we went to the campfire. We toasted marshmallows to make s'mores, and sang song I'd never heard, like 'This land is Minos's land' and 'I am my own great great something or other.' Then Chiron introduced me to everyone. "Campers, I would like you to meet our newest camper, Liza Ombre." I got a chorus of hi's and hello's and a whole lot of laughter from my cabin. Then I saw him. A boy, about my age, who could have been my twin. Black hair, pale complexion, and eyes that looked like black fire. I didn't say anything. Then, all the campers gasped. They were all looking at me. I heard someone say, "I knew she looked like Nico!" Then Chiron said. "Liza is the daughter of Hades. Nico, please let her go get her stuff and bring it to her new cabin." The boy I had noticed stepped up to me. "Yes Chiron." Then he led me to the Hermes cabin to get my stuff.  
On the way to the cabin, I tried to talk. "So, getting put in your cabin. Good or bad?" "Well, I guess it's a good thing, since you and I could probably use the company. But my last sister died on a quest, so you might not be very lucky. Anyway, welcome to home!" The cabin was black with green fire on either sides of the door. It was all very eerie . I already loved it. I looked at Nico. Surprisingly, he looked excited. "Finally! If you do a quest, I don't have to be cabin leader! Lets think of something for you to get a prophecy for!" He said. With those words, I burst into tears.  
"Liza! What's wrong?" Nico asked, sounding kind of confused. "When I was unconscious, a voice told me I had to go on a quest, and told me that my prophecy went like this.  
You shall fall into an endless hole,  
And barely survive with your soul,  
You shall wake the lost one from his sleep,  
Yet risk it all diving into the deep  
At the end of the prophecy, Nico fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**  
Rather than taking him to the infirmary, I splashed some water on him. "What?" He asked. "I told you about my prophecy, and you fainted!" I said. "Right! We need to talk to Chiron, and fast!" He led me back to the big farm house. "Chiron!" Nico called. "Yes Nico?" Chiron was in a pyjamas and had curlers in his tail. "We have a problem." Nico said. I told Chiron about the voice. "Oh dear. We will have to give you a quest tomorrow morning. If the voice it what I think it is, you will have a little over a week!" He said. Nico looked at me. "I don't do quests, so don't ask me." I nodded, wondering if it had anything to do with his dead sister.  
I woke up early in the morning to Chiron knocking at my door. "Pack your bags! You have to decide who's coming on your quest." He said. "I only know 2 people who will come, so I have to ask Percy and Annabeth!" I had met Percy last night at the campfire. He was funny and quite friendly, but I guessed Annabeth had told him that I had saved his life, so he'd better be nice. "I will go tell them the news. They won't mind. They've been on many quests. In fact, the only reason they're here is because of a quest. Normally, they'd still be in school." I started packing what little I had. On impulse, I packed my hair clip. I got changed, and to my dismay, Connor had seen my uniform and got me more bright, cheery clothes. Gross. I decided to pull the eyeliner out of my pocket and put it on, goth style. Nico was still sleeping, so I went and put it on in the bathroom. When I came out, I felt a bit more like myself. Make-up was banned from my school, so I always felt like a perky little idiot in my uniform. Oh well.  
Nico woke up just as I was leaving. "Let me guess. Those clothes were NOT your choice." He said, eying the bright pinks and yellows. "Got that right!" I said. I decided I must look stupid with the black eyeliner on. "Here. Put these on instead. I went and talked to Travis and he snuck out and got you some proper clothing." Nico through me a bundle of black, grey and purple clothing. I went and changed. Much better. "Thanks Nico!" I would have hugged him, but, since we were so similar, and I hated hugs, I figured he would not appreciate that. "No problem." I noticed he was looking the same way I felt, so I ran up and gave him a hug. "You looked he way I felt!" I laughed. After we had said goodbye properly, I ran out of the cabin to the big house. Percy and Annabeth were already there. "Am I late?" I asked. "No, we're just used to quests." Percy told me. "That and sneaking out on quests…" he added. "That is beside the point." Chiron said, clearly remembering times that Percy had done that. "I wish you luck. You'd better get going." Chiron said. "Let's go!" I said.  
We were given a ride by a guy named Argus. He was kinda scary looking, with eyes all over his body. Annabeth said that he was the head of security, and I could see why.  
"So, Liza? What's the prophecy?" Percy asked. "Can you ask me that later? I don't want to talk about it." I said. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, as of they were both remembering the same thing. Suddenly, I felt like an outsider. "So, where are we going?" Annabeth asked. "An endless hole." I answered. "No… no one can survive that!" Annabeth cried. "It could be a different hole!" Percy said hopefully. "Oh, and something about diving into the deep." I added. "Oh good! The deep must mean the sea!" Percy cried, looking excited. "That's wishful thinking, Seaweed Brain. However, you could check, if you want." Annabeth told him. "Why is that wishful thinking?" I asked. "Oh! We forgot to tell you! Liza, meet you cousin. Percy is the son of Poseidon. And I'm the daughter of-" "Athena." I cut her off. "I could tell because of your eyes." I said. "Yeah. If you were paying attention, you could have told by Percy's eyes too." I looked at his eyes. They were sea-green, but not anything that I would notice unless I knew what I was looking for. "Yeah. Silly me. I should have noticed." I said. Annabeth and Percy laughed. "No. It's not very noticeable. You don't have to pretend you noticed it." The small talk was probably what kept us from thinking ourselves to death.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO  
Argus dropped us of at the bus stop. Instantly, Percy and Annabeth said, "well, as sad as it is, we'd better go to LA." "Why?" I asked. "Cause we think that the endless hole is Tartarus." "Impossible. When Percy called it the sea, I agreed. We should go to the Pacific. Sorry, but I don't think they could hide the lost one from you in the Atlantic. Taking a wild guess, that's where your dad's palace is." I said. "Was. It got destroyed in the Titan war." Percy corrected me. "But you're probably right. We should check the Pacific. And, I've never done this, but I think I'll Iris-message Poseidon to see if he knows anything about this." He said. "I'll go alone. If it's just me, he might notice who it is before he gets mad. I don't know how he'll react to an Iris-message. I kinda thought that it might make him angry, like telemarketers. So, wish me luck!" Percy called as he ran off. "So, why is it dangerous for him to talk to his dad?" I asked. "It probably isn't, but none of us have ever tried Iris-messaging a god. We don't know how it works." She said. "What's Iris-messaging?" I asked. "It's-" Annabeth was cut of by Percy coming towards us, screaming.  
"What's wrong?" Annabeth demanded. "Fury- attack, bad!" Percy choked out. Then he fainted.  
"Oh, deary!" A voice called. "Mrs. Dodds." Annabeth said coldly. "Alecto, if you please." The fury said. I wondered if I could control her. I had learned that the furies listened to my dad, so it was possible. "Be gone! I command you to leave us alone." I tried to sound threatening, but I more just sounded terrified. "You do not control me, daughter of death. Your father is powerless against us now." Alecto answered. "How could dad be powerless when you are his servants?" I asked. "The plan is working." Alecto said, which made no sense. "The plan…" Annabeth muttered. "Whatever. I have an idea." I grabbed my hair clip. "Liza! How can you think of your hair at a time like this?" Annabeth demanded. On impulse, I yanked both ends. Instantly, it transformed into a five foot long bronze rod incrusted with sapphires and amethyst. On the ends, there were two six inch metal blades. "Whoa." Annabeth cried. She then drew a bronze dagger. "Why is yours bronze and mine silver?" I asked. "Silver can effect anything." Annabeth said. "Celestial Bronze doesn't affect mortals or werewolves."  
"Oh." I said, kind of scared of the weapon I know held in my hands. "Let's get her!" We attacked. Now, Alecto was good, but she never stood a chance against us. She was sulfurous yellow powder in about five seconds flat. "Percy! Wake up!" Annabeth called. "Uhh…" Percy moaned. "Liza, go in my bag and get me some ambrosia." Annabeth told me. "What's ambrosia?" I asked curiously. "It looks like lemon square. Grab it and you'll see why I need it." I dug through her bag and found the ambrosia. "Here." I handed it to her. She forced some of it into Percy's mouth. Instantly, his colour improved. "How did that happen?" I asked. "This is the food of the gods. In small doses, it can heal us. Eat to much, and the best case scenario is you'll be very feverish. Worst case scenario, you'll burn up." She said. "I probably should have used nectar, but when you're unconscious, it's easy to choke on it." She continued. "By the way, you could put your stick away now." She told me. I realized I was still holding it. "Oops." I pushed the two ends together, and it turned back into a hair clip. I stuck it back in my hair.


End file.
